Together at last
by Weasleyfan95
Summary: a story about Blaine and Kurt getting together at last


Blaine and Kurt –Together at last

BY Weasleyfan95

Blaine was staring at Kurt with an expression of pure joy as he sung Blackbird by The Beatles. It was so going to be his new ringtone, to replace baby its cold outside. Kurt always made him smile, it was natural. Day after day it was the same, but yet Blaine couldn't relieve his feelings for Kurt, he had to stay his mentor for Kurt. Even though it killed him not to be kissing those lips of his, he had to be there for Kurt.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said casually.

"Hello there" Blaine said nervously. I couldn't help it. Everytime I see him my mind is racing and my hearts beats faster. There is no way your gonna see me satisfied with being only Kurt's mentor. I wanted to kiss him so badly; it bugged me not being able to hold his hand. But I could never tell him that.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked

"Yea, I am okay."

"Are you annoyed with how the new Harry Potter movie came out? Kurt asked him.

Yea a bit, I mean they need to stay true to Harry and Joann's work." Said Blaine.

"I can't really say anything, I am not a fan of Harry Potter."

"How can you not be a fan of Harry Potter, It's Harry Freakin Potter, there is no way in the world you cannot like Harry Potter." Said Blaine.

"Sorry Blaine, I am a fan, just not a huge fan like yourself. Complete silence was after that. Awkward moment.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, just distracted, sorry Kurt I have to get going. Talk to you later."

I wondered what was with Blaine, was it something I said? Or was it something I had not said? Is as if that made any sense whatsoever. Was it what I said about Harry Potter? Oh here come his friends Wes and David.

"Hey Kurt, whats up?" Wes asked.

'Not much, just sitting here, trying to figure something out?"

"Where is Blaine? Isn't he always here with you? David asked.

"Yea he just left. I think it had to do about our Harry Potter disagreement" Kurt said sadly.

"You never insult a harry potter nerd but still that is not like Blaine to just bail on someone like that , especially if it is you Kurt." Wes said.

"Me! Yea right. Why me?" Kurt stated.

"Because Blaine is like in love with you Kurt and we know that for a fact." Wes said.

"Yea if you're not already in our conversation, he will bring you into it, he never stops talking or think about you. He mutters your name in his sleep you know." Said David. I was shocked by this, Blaine loving me, and me loving him back. It was a dream come true. Maybe I wasn't alone after all.

"You're joking!" Said Kurt.

"If you don't believe me, well have Blaine tell you himself." Wes said.

"And how will you do that?"Kurt asked.

"Wes and I have our ways Kurt, we have known Blaine a long time now, and we know how to get him to admit to something that is on his mind." Said David.

"We will come up with a plan, don't worry we have it all under control."

"Um okay." Said Kurt.

"We will see you tomorrow Kurt, we have to go, bye." Said Wes. Wes and David left the table at which Kurt currently sat alone and wondering what they said had been true and what their plan was going to be.

"Okay how are we going to do this Wes?" asked David.

"I got it, we tell Blaine that Kurt is upset or something that would get Blaine upset and want to confess his love to Kurt." Saud Wes.

'Wes my dear friend, you are brilliant" Said David. They walked as they figured out the rest of their plan. Then they called Kurt.

"Hello?" Said Kurt.  
>"Kurt it is David and Wes in the background. We go our plan, just go along with it okay, and act like you are upset okay,"<p>

"Um okay" Said Kurt. David explained what Kurt should only know for the plan. While Wes figure out how to freak out Blaine.

"Okay, I got it, and you are sure it will work?" Kurt asked.

"Positive" Said David.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Yelled David and Wes.

"What, what is wrong?" Asked Blaine in a worried tone.

"It's Kurt" Said Wes.

"What happened is he okay?" asked Blaine with complete concern for his want to be boyfriend.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked.

"He is in some ally down by Main Street." Wes said.

"Let's go!" Blaine shouted.

"You'll have to go alone Blaine, we can't come, but please tell us if he is okay, see you later" Said Wes.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys later, bye." Blaine said while he ran towards his car.

Oh my god, oh my god. What if something bad happened to him? I hope he doesn't hurt himself. I hope he was okay. Kurt please let your wonderful, and beautiful self be okay. Be okay.

'I took like a half an hour just to reach the ally by Main Street. But finally Blaine got there. Blaine saw Kurt sitting in the darkest corner and ran towards him.

"Kurt are you okay, what happened? Blaine asked with a complete sense of worrying on his face.

"It is what was on my locker this morning. It said "A Fag like you would never even get a boyfriend, so why do you even try. You are all alone." This part was actually true for Kurt.

"Kurt that is a total lie" Blaine said to him.

"No it isn't I am a Fag and I am all alone" He said sadly.

"Kurt, do not call yourself a fag, because it isn't true. And you're not alone, and you know why?

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Your not alone because you're here with me." Blaine said calmly. Blaine looked into Kurt's soft but sad eyes, and then kissed him gently on the lips. It was the perfect moment, and it was also the moment where Kurt knew that Wes and David weren't lying about Blaine liking him more than a friend.

"Kurt you are an amazing guy, and I like you a lot, and you will never be alone." Blaine said.

"Okay, that is good to know that I have you now," Kurt said

"You don't have me as a mentor anymore Kurt, you can have me as your boyfriend though." Blaine said with a grin upon his face.

Kurt smiled at this. "I thought I was going to be your boyfriend." Kurt said jokingly.

They continued joking as they went into Blaine's car, kissed some more and then went back to Dalton.

The next day at Dalton Blaine and Kurt walked into their Glee Club hand in hand. Wes and David already knew what had happened, but they were going to play along with the act. No one was really surprised at the fact that Blaine and Kurt were now a couple. I was bound to happen sooner or later, and the sooner the better.

'We did good Wes." Said David.

"Yea we did, I mean we only have a few more weeks until the summer starts, so they had to get together soon." Said Wes.

"I'm glad we meddled" Said Wes.

'As am I Wes, as am I." Said David. David and Wes smiled at each other while Kurt and Blaine kissed on the opposite side of the room.

It has been a couple weeks now since Blaine and Kurt started dating. The school year was now coming to an end. Regional's came and gone, they lost to New Directions, but there was next year to get working on. Everyone was in the chorus room, where they practiced their songs for the Glee Club. Signing yearbooks of course. Kurt didn't have a picture since he came in the middle of the semester. Kurt read his year book.

"_Kurt you are an amazing guy, I will see you around this summer. (which is easy since you're my boyfriend now =D) Remember that you are not alone and you never will be. Have a great summer with your bf, because I know I will. XD. –Blaine."_ I could read it over and over again. Kurt smiled as he read, and then it turned into a slight frown.

"Whats wrong my love?" Blaine asked.  
>"I don't want the school year to be over, I like seeing you every day." Kurt said.<p>

"I know but we will still see each other, not as much, but at least we are together" said Blaine. Kurt couldn't argue with that logic.

"Kurt we got these days of summer to remind of us each other, we time we have to spend apart will keep us in each other's heart. And I don't want to see you go, but it is not forever." Said Blaine then he kissed Kurt softly on the lips. And even though it was summer and neither Blaine or Kurt did not want to say goodbye they would never let it get them down, because they don't need to say goodbye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine or Kurt Or Glee for that matter. This story never happened in real life, only in my mind. And notice my AVPM/AVPS statements.


End file.
